It Looks like Someone has to Take Care of Izayoi?
by CreativeImaginator
Summary: Izayoi has been known throughout his community as being one of the best-as being one of the strongest there is; that includes inside and outside, so no one's really worried about him ever getting sick. But when he does, he gets it bad; REALLY bad. And if he doesn't get better, then it might just be the end of the No-Names community.
1. Prologue

The sun shone bright on the small community of the No-Names, at least that's what it looked like to the residents inside the community's walls-the shield atop was protecting those who couldn't stand the light's UV rays during the day time.

But-ahem-back to the story, it was a beautiful day for the No-Names community and-.

A loud crash was heard outside the community's walls, followed by an explosion of dust and dirt spraying its contents in every which way.

. . . Like I said, it was a_ beautiful_ day and nothing was happening completely out of the ordinary-

Another shrill crash was heard, almost sounding as if an elephant had purposely run through a two-story building, repeating another geyser of dust and dirt to come erupting out from the ground.

. . . Well, I guess I shouldn't say _nothing_ was happening completely out of the ordinary as of this very moment. After all, this repetition of dust and dirt ruptures had been continuously happening all throughout today, and it has yet to stop its endless loop.

Now, I bet you're probably wondering what the heck is going on? Well, I can give you one name to that: Izayoi Sakamaki-probably the strongest boy in the No-Names community.

But what could possibly be setting him off to make him cause such a ruckus? It's not a Gift Game; I can tell you that, but why don't we see the real reason for ourselves, shall we?

It appeared Asuka, You, and Jin had just arrived to the scene of the crime, quickly raising their forearms in front of their faces as another gust of dust smacked against their cheeks. "Izayoi!" Asuka finally managed to yell at the teen.

But he was far from being able to respond as he let out an angered yell of his own with another punch to the poor Black Rabbit's chest, the force of it pushing her back against a tree, making it split in half instantly on impact. The pink-haired bunny girl let out a sharp gasp, feeling an uprising of blood want to burst from her mouth. She had never felt a punch as strong as his in all of her battles-she almost wondered if she'd have to get an organ transplant after this.

"Stay away from her!" Izayoi furiously shouted at the poor rabbit. Black Rabbit could only sit in silence as she tasted the hint of blood on her tongue. It wasn't his fault that he was like this-being completely out of his mind. Though she had no idea who he was talking about, Black Rabbit did have a slight clue as to what the person meant to him.

His purple eyes now glowed daggers at the rabbit. A part of his mind was screaming at him, questioning what the hell he was doing but the other was cheering him on. He felt a twinge of guilt-something he had never felt before-bury deep in the lower level of his gut. But he knew he had to do what had to be done to get to her-the one who taken him in when no one else wouldn't; when no one else dared to try-Canaria.


	2. It Looks Like Another Fight with Izayoi?

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Actually, this whole mess actually began this morning. The weather hadn't changed in the least; the sun gazing down at the peaceful citizens of the No-Names. However, it was a certain Gift Game that caused all this and the story embarks now.

A fierce battle cry was let out as our fellow blonde punched a gator-monster square in the snout. It was predictable to say that there was a loud, deafening crack added to the attack, courtesy of the beast's now-broken nasal. In return, it let out a wail of its own; a shriek of pain and anger.

"Oh, come _on_! You can't possibly be crying over something like that?! I'm just getting warmed up!" Izayoi said from across the battlefield, eyes glinting with a strong will to fight.

"Izayoi, stop it!" Black Rabbit shouted from the sidelines, in between You and Asuka. "You shouldn't even be fighting him in the first place! We should be heading to a different Gift Game!"

Izayoi looked back at the blue-haired rabbit. "Don't worry about it. Already seeing as how this guy can't even take one of my weak punches, I'm sure this will be done before you know it. I promise."

"But-!" Black Rabbit began, but was instantly cut off as Izayoi thrust up into the air thanks to his powerful legs.

The gator-monster was still caressing his wound when he took note of the sky high teen. Letting out an intimidating growl, the humanoid-gator quickly dived into a nearby lake, just as Izayoi's tennis shoes touched the ground, a huge crater sure to leave a mark for people to indicate he had been there.

Izayoi began to laugh with a villainous smirk. "Oh ho, so you want to play in the water, huh?" And exclaiming that remark, he tore off his school jacket, hearing the one button he had used to keep it closed around his chest rip off, revealing his plain yellow shirt underneath.

"I-Izayoi!" Black Rabbit gasped, witnessing his jacket fall to the ground and soon his shoes and socks following before finally diving in after the beast the mother-of-all splashes. "Izayoi, stop this!"

Izayoi was already underwater by the time Black Rabbit had sounded her whine. His purple eyes glanced from one side of the lake to the other, a little surprised at how clear it was compared to lakes from his old world, where most were murky and dirty. He only saw a couple fish swim past him, but nothing more. It almost confused him that he didn't see the twenty foot gator anywhere.

But he still felt a presence.

A presence nearby.

Glaring behind him, Izayoi waited a couple more seconds until the first gator came swimming out. Once it was close, Izayoi punched the gator in the side of its skull, bubbles erupting from the creature's mouth as it was shot down back to the bottom.

But he wasn't finished.

He felt more than one presence.

This gator was playing dirty.

Before he could think, the problematic child was ambushed by a good ten twenty foot tall humanoid gators, claws and teeth bared to feel the victory of blood on their scaly hands. Izayoi was being wrapped by their long tails in order for him to stay still, and for a moment, he thought he smelled something gross blow in his face-probably the gators' fishy breaths breathing down his neck.

He was beginning to show a little struggle; a little strain. And before you question on how someone as strong as Izayoi would be threatened by the likes of these reptiles, I'll tell you this now.

Izayoi wasn't struggling due to the amount of gators-_no._ It was due to him being under the water longer than he anticipated. But he wouldn't let a little water and a couple alligator freaks from stopping him on completing this game.

And so, with a shove of his forearms, Izayoi was immediately released from the clutches of the humanoid reptilians; all being pushed in every direction, resulting in their bodies slamming to the lake floor, mushrooms of sand bursting up from their unconscious carcasses.

Izayoi was still a little unsure of his predicament, wondering if he had truly finished the last of the gators, feeling that someone or something was keeping him company until it could strike when the boy was caught off guard.

He wanted to swim as fast as his legs could push, but already feeling his lungs start to burn due to lack of oxygen, Izayoi took a risk and swam back up to the lake's surface, his silvery headphones the first to break.

Swallowing in mouthfuls of air, Izayoi looked up and saw his comrades gazing down at him with eyes of wonder. Had he defeated his target? Did he win the Gift Game for his community?

Izayoi could only give his casual smirk, raising a thumbs-up from out of the water, showing his team that the victory belonged to him, resulting in wide-spread smiles across each and every girl's face.

But his triumph only lasted for a second as Izayoi felt a sudden becoming, the presence growing stronger and stronger. Then just when he was about to turn around and examine what it was, he felt a force clamp on his ankle, swiftly being pulled under the water's surface as he locked eyes with his former enemy, seeing the blood begin to steadily seep from the gator's nostrils, his snout unnaturally crooked to one side.

Fortunately, once swallowing a bit of lake water that had gushed into his mouth after being suddenly pulled under, Izayoi smiled his dastardly smile that clearly said that he wasn't going to lose to a stupid gator-monster.

And with that, Izayoi easily tapped away the gator's hold on him and with a shift of his body, rapidly kicked the gator square in between his red eyes, his body hurtling down to the dusty floor, a giant crater instantly born from the force.

Scanning the body of water right away to make sure that there was no one else there to challenge him, Izayoi took his time and swam back up to the surface, only to see the girls' scurry toward them, all three of them surprisingly wearing a look of pure worry.

"What happened?" Asuka asked.

"Did you win, Boy?" You questioned.

"Are you alright, Izayoi?" Black Rabbit queried.

Standing up and beginning to wring out the lake water from his yellow hair, Izayoi nonchalantly said, "Duh; I won. And I'm fine."

He heard Black Rabbit let out a giant sigh of relief, a hand over her left breast as if to ensure it that it could breathe again. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah; but really, do you have to pick a fight with every guy that looks at you crossly?" Asuka asked, sounding a little exasperated.

Izayoi shrugged with a playful grin. "Why not? After all, for a creature that was talking big bad about our community, he sure was weak; weaker than you, Black Rabbit."

Black Rabbit nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Yes, yes. That's goo-," she stopped mid-sentence once officially listening to the boy's words. "Now, wait a minute!" Black Rabbit scolded, ensuing another round of laughter from Izayoi as the girl began to whip out her paper fan. How _dare_ he!

Asuka and You were watching their team member be hit multiple times in the face by Black Rabbit's paper fan which truth be told, really had no effect on them whatsoever when You saw a scroll appear in front of them, announcing Izayoi's victory and presenting them with his reward. "What did the boy win?" You asked, curiously.

Pausing her enraged slapping, Black Rabbit reached up to grab the Geass scroll. "Let's see . . . Izayoi won a . . . eh? A pearl?" And like magic, replacing the piece of paper in Black Rabbit's palm was a head-sized pearl.

"A pearl?" Izayoi, Asuka, and You all questioned simultaneously, clearly confused of the prize. What could a _pearl _do other than sparkle underneath the sun?

"I guess it's no surprise since you challenged a member of the Atlantis Community to a Gift Game," Black Rabbit explained to the trio.

It was a safe bet to say that Izayoi was still a little peeved of his gift. "But why a pearl? What does a pearl do that could possibly help us?"

"Well, throughout Little Garden, there are various different pearls, all with their own special ability," Black Rabbit proclaimed. "Some can tell the future and others can teleport. But from the looks of this one . . ." the bunny girl was thoroughly looking over the pearl, looking at every inch of the sphere. "Hmm . . . that's odd."

"What?" Asuka wondered aloud. "Something wrong with it?"

"Well, no, not technically, but it doesn't seem like I can decipher this pearl's power. Very strange," Black Rabbit concluded, cupping her chin with her hand in thought.

Hearing the comments of the rabbit, Izayoi merely sighed. "Whatever. I'll get a better gift for us at the next Gift Game," he said, toes sliding into his cotton socks.

"Oh, no! You fought the last Gift Game! Dean and I are playing in this one!" Asuka raged, placing a hand on her chest. Merun, the little fairy, nodded in agreement, clearly happy that she would get to be with Asuka in another Gift Game.

You was silent when she let out in her emotionless tone, "I think it's my turn to play. After all, I need to redeem myself from last time." You thought back to her Gift Game with Ayesha and Jack from the Will O' Wisp Community. They were tough and she was still awaiting the day where she would be strong enough to take them on for a rematch. Until then, all she could do was train.

"True," Asuka admitted, but didn't give up as she continued on to say, "But I still think Dean and I need our share of fun."

"G-Guys, please don't argue," Black Rabbit shyly said from the sidelines with a nervous smile.

Shoving his socked feet in his shoes, Izayoi graciously smiled and said, "Black Rabbit's right. No need to fight over a petty Gift Game. We're all friends here."

Asuka and You both looked at Izayoi with a look of distraught and a little of bewilderment, never really hearing him say such considerate words. But even so, they paid no mind and only smiled back at the boy as his words were taken into consideration, realizing that what they were doing was wrong.

"Besides, that last Game was boring; I call dibs on this one," Izayoi claimed with a vicious smirk, teeth glinting under the sun's rays.

In response to Izayoi's sudden remark, both girls gasped and furiously screamed, "No way!" To which, Izayoi only laughed at the girls' reactions.

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty. We'd better go now. We mustn't be late," Black Rabbit said, putting a hand on You's back and pushing it away from her almost as if she were shooing them away.

"Fine. But this isn't over. Black Rabbit will decide when we get there," Asuka declared, stamping away from the lake. With You close on her heels, the brunette nodded her head in agreement, Mikeneko grinning peacefully on her shoulder.

Black Rabbit could only sigh with exasperation as she too, walked after her fellow teammates, the giant pearl resting in her aristocratic hands.

Izayoi was smirking, watching the girls walk ahead of him. Did they not yet realize just who exactly he was? He always got what he wanted. And it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to lose to a fight like this. If the Gift Game interested him in the least, it was clear that he was going to be the main participant of the battle. No doubt about it.

Lamenting in this subject, Izayoi reached down for his navy blue school jacket, which had gotten a little wet due to his splashing from the lake. However, slipping his arms through the sleeve holds of his coat, Izayoi felt a small tingle in the center of his face. And before he could say a word, he sneezed, catching it in the crook of his elbow.

Raising a finger up to his nose, he instantly sniffed away any other tickles that would result in another fit, and looked up to the sky. Was someone talking about him? Back in his old world, he had heard of the myth of when sneezing, that usually meant that someone, somewhere was talking good or bad things about you. Izayoi hoped that it wasn't the latter so he wouldn't have to beat another guy up.

"Izayoi! Hurry up!" Asuka yelled from deep within the forest.

"Coming!" Izayoi yelled back, and dropping his hands to his pockets, walked away from the lake and to his awaiting teammates.


	3. It Looks Like Somethings Up with Izayoi?

A long tiring sigh of grief was sounded through the forest. "Black Rabbit, are we there yet?" Asuka asked with a distressed frown. They had been walking for a good forty minutes straight with no break. On an average day, Asuka would be able to handle it just fine but from being out in the sun for so long, the heat was beginning to get to her as she swiped her gloved hand across her sweaty forehead.

With a look back from the front of the group, Black Rabbit calmly said, "Not yet. We still have another couple miles."

"And _why_ can't we just use our Gifts to get there quicker?" Asuka questioned with an annoyed glare.

"Shiroyasha explained that you should save your strength for the match; apparently, we're fighting against a strong Community," Black Rabbit answered.

You looked up into the bunny's ruby red eyes. "By the way, who _are_ we fighting against?"

Turning her head back, she rested a dainty finger on her chin in thought. "Black Rabbit doesn't know. Shiroyasha wouldn't tell her; only that they're really powerful."

"Oh. A challenge," Asuka smirked, liking the sound of that. She loved a good game that would get her blood boiling.

But once thinking back, Asuka's eyes narrowed, and with a sweep of her dress, the rich girl rotated her body and pointed a sharp finger, threateningly saying, "Izayoi, you better not get in my way of this Gift Game! I wish to participate in it and I don't want you killing the competition before I get through with them, understand?"

However, in her fit of pride and intimidation, she didn't notice right away just how far away Izayoi was from the back. Really noticing now, Asuka saw that he was a good fifteen feet away from them, almost acting as if he were trying to avoid a disease that the three girls had suddenly caught.

"Izayoi, what are you doing back there?" Black Rabbit asked, stopping in her tracks once seeing the boy so far away.

"Ho? Is Black Rabbit flustered that I'm not up there with her?" Izayoi mocked with a grim smirk, stopping in his tracks. His body was a little slumped, but he tried not to let it look that obvious as he put his hands in his pockets to put up a shield of his usual appearance.

Hearing the blonde's words, Black Rabbit's cheeks instantly turned the same color as her eyes. "Wh-What?! O-Of course not! I-I mean-! Y-You idiot! Don't mess with Black Rabbit when we have a Gift Game to go to!"

"Aw. How rude. You're breaking my heart, Black Rabbit," Izayoi said in a soft voice, stifling a couple coughs in his right fist.

"E-Eh?! What are you talking about? I-I didn't mean to-! I-Izayoi, what's wrong with you?!" Black Rabbit shouted, ears straight up in frustration.

Izayoi didn't answer right away, instead, just as he was about to, he felt a horrible itch behind his uvula-one that was just out of reach for him to scratch. He brought a hand up to his mouth, stifling out another cough, but it seemed as he continued to cough, the itch grew more and more stronger with each outburst of air he released.

Before he could contain himself, his body doubled over in a fit of coughing that made his throat burn and his vocal chords raspy and hoarse. Though his eyes were closed, he could hear the urgent sounds of his friends' thunderous footsteps approach him, feeling a couple hands resting on his shoulders to help him let it all out.

"I-Izayoi? What's wrong?" that was Black Rabbit. He could tell, knowing that out of all the girls, she was the quickest to urgency and panic.

"Are you alright? Do you need some water?" that was Asuka, hearing her calm demeanor-never too quick to conclusions.

"Do you have a frog in your throat, Boy?" Izayoi immediately knew that was You since he was pretty sure that the rich girl or the bunny girl would never say something as out of character as that.

He continued to cough until his lungs began to ache with pain. Taking in a deep breath, Izayoi finally calmed himself, wondering where his fit had come from. He had never been sick before, being known throughout his school in his original world as being strong inside and out-never missing a day because of illness. Though, he did skip classes for other reasons: the main one being he was always bored.

He couldn't recall once ever being sick. Course he would cough or sneeze from time to time but never from illness. It made him wonder and it made him a little curious.

"Izayoi, are you okay now?" Black Rabbit asked, a hand still on Izayoi's shoulder as she stared into his purple eyes, half-expecting him to double over again.

But he gulped another breath of clean air and smiled, "Yeah. Why? Were you worried about me, Black Rabbit?"

"W-Well, y-yes, o-of course. B-But not in the way you think it, I-I mean-!" Black Rabbit was immediately confused, which in turn only made Izayoi's grin crack wider.

"Would you quit fooling around? We have a Gift Game to complete and it doesn't help that you're here faking to be ill only for Black Rabbit's attention," Asuka scoffed. "That's so vile."

"Oi, I wasn't faking it, Ojou-sama," Izayoi defended himself with a stern look. "Though I wouldn't mind Black Rabbit nursing me back to help in a sexy nurse outfit." And saying that, he let out a hoard of laughter, picturing the fantasy in his mind.

Black Rabbit let out a fierce growl once listening to Izayoi's words. "You . . . you idiot!" She screamed, once again whipping out her paper fan from who knows where with one hand while carrying the pearl with the other, slapping the boy across the side of his frontal lobe.

Feeling the paper fan smack the side of his head, Izayoi didn't think anything of it, taking it like any would. After all, the attacks never hurt. The pain was equal to one of having their finger bitten by a newborn puppy. It didn't inflict pain, you only allowed it because the perpetrator was cute.

The fan slapped across his face, hitting against his eye, his bangs, his headphone and preparing for Black Rabbit's final assault, he felt the fan hit the middle of his face, before brushing away, leaving behind a horrendous tingle quiver under his nostrils. Instantly raising another fist up to his face, Izayoi produced another fit-a strong interval of sneezing.

"Not again," Asuka exhaled, crossing her arms over her prestigious dress.

Izayoi wished to say something but his nose was fighting against him. It confused him to no end. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly reacting this way? He thought back to when he woke up in his room that morning, feeling a little hot from being under the covers, but not hot enough for it to be considered a fever. He also wasn't having such involuntary actions then that he was having now. Was there something in the environment causing his allergies to go off? Then again, Izayoi couldn't recall ever having any allergies either.

"Izayoi, maybe you should sit down," Black Rabbit insisted, putting her paper fan away in time for her to put her free hand on his shoulder again, giving a light push.

He tried to resist but found it almost incapable and found himself falling on the dusty forest trail, which didn't really help his situation at the moment, having only spiked the irritation in his sinuses. For once in his life, Izayoi felt the overbearing feeling of embarrassment. How could act so weak all of a sudden? He was perfectly fine not five minutes ago.

"What's wrong with you, Boy? You sick?" You asked with her emotionless stare.

Sniffling, Izayoi pointed a finger at the animal whisperer. "I'm not sick! Never have, never will."

"Then what's up with you? You have allergies?" Asuka questioned.

"No," Izayoi confirmed, sounding a little congested before taking in another deep inhale through the nose.

"If you don't have any allergies, then what's wrong? What if you _are _sick?" Black Rabbit worriedly wondered. And raising a hand, reached down to Izayoi's face. "Maybe we should check your temperature-."

Izayoi quickly swatted her hand away. "I'm _not _sick. It's probably all this dust. Now let's go before we're late." Izayoi instantly stood up with hands tucked neatly in his pockets, his stance so firm you'd never know he was just on the ground in a fetal position, hacking out his lungs.

"A-Are you sure? You look a little pale, Izayoi," Black Rabbit said, once again reaching out a hand as if to stop him.

"I. AM. FINE. Now let's go," Izayoi commanded, and started walking.

The girls exchanged glances, obviously a little worried in each of their expressions for Izayoi's peculiar behavior. But knowing they'd go nowhere with an argument, they trailed after him.

Izayoi, himself, couldn't believe the girls' stubbornness; well, mainly Black Rabbit's. He wasn't sick! He'd never been sick a day in his life! The nerve of them. It frustrated him that they thought he was so weak. All because he let out a couple coughs and sneezes here and there. It didn't mean anything! It just meant the environment surrounding him was affecting his senses more than others. Which even thinking that, sounded a little weird to him. His immune system was the best of the best; he literally had a stomach of steel. So he continued to wonder what exactly set him off.

Thinking in the palace of his mind, Izayoi suddenly felt his cheeks grow increasingly warm. Continuing to walk, Izayoi paced himself as he blinked a couple times to make whatever he was feeling go away. He raised the back of his hand to his forehead and cheeks.

Something wasn't right: they were getting really hot now.

Izayoi blinked another couple rounds as he noticed his eyesight begin to blur and shift from side to side. He was confused. What was going on with him? Why was he feeling this way?

Before he could stop himself, Izayoi felt his condition almost unbearable and letting out a sharp intake of breath, topple backwards. "Izayoi!" Black Rabbit yelled, seeing her fellow comrade fall to the dusty road.

"Izayoi? Izayoi, what's wrong?" Asuka asked, her voice soft and full of worry.

"Boy?" When Izayoi didn't answer, only letting out heavy exhales, You said, "Izayoi? Please talk to us. What's the matter?"

Izayoi's eyes were clamped shut, not daring to open them again. He didn't want to see his world mash up and split; he didn't want to see his world literally upside down. The thought immediately brought up a course of bile up his throat. He couldn't resist as he turned on his side and threw up the contents in his stomach, coughing up what was left.

"Izayoi!" Black Rabbit yelled again, stepping aside the vomit to kneel next to him. And with a swipe of her hand, raised his bangs before resting her bare forehead against his. The littlest touch of contact between skin made Black Rabbit jump with fright and a tiny bit of pain. "Izayoi, you're burning up!"

"What?! Why didn't you tell us, Izayoi?!" Asuka shouted, which only sounded like a sharp pang of sound erupt through Izayoi's head-phoned covered ears.

"We'll deal with this later," You calmly answered. "But right now, we need to take him to a doctor. Something's obviously wrong if even Izayoi can get sick."

Knowing that response was all too true, Asuka and Black Rabbit nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Izayoi," Black Rabbit whispered to the fallen teen. "We'll get you help."

She was answered with silence as Izayoi was finally pulled away from consciousness.


End file.
